Grosse Frayeur
by Klariss
Summary: Lorsque un tunnel s'effondre tout le 55eme est dépêché sur place, au risuqe de leurs vies


GROSSE FRAYEUR  
  
  
  
Chaque jour arrivent des imprévus, bons ou mauvais, et chaque fois il faut y faire face. Mais je n'ai jamais demander à me retrouver ici, dans cet enfer; à regarder tous ces gens mourir sans pouvoir rien faire. Je suis secouriste, mon métier est d'aider, et non de regarder des personnes agoniser. Il fait si chaud, les flammes dansent; je recommence à avoir des difficultés à respirer. Mon Dieu, je ne veux pas mourir ici, non, pas ici, pas comme çà. Je regrette d'avoir énerver Doc si souvent, je regrette de m'être battu avec lui, de l'avoir maudit en silence. C'est lui qui m'a apprit à devenir raisonnable; oh Dieu, pourquoi a t-il fallu que je me précipite ici. Au moins si je dois mourir, ce sera pour une bonne action; ce sera la première fois que les gens pourront être fier de moi. Seigneur, Ashley: la perle rare en ce monde, celle qui me rend heureuse depuis plus d'un an maintenant, je ne pourrais plus la voir; je ne pourrais plus lui dire combien je l'aime, combien elle m'est précieuse, et combien j'étais stupide avant de la rencontrer. Oh Seigneur, laisses-moi lui dire une dernière foi que je l'aime.  
  
"Nieto, attention!"  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Bosco arriva dans les vestiaires et saisit Klariss par la taille.  
  
Bosco: Salut beauté!  
  
Klariss: Coucou toi!  
  
Elle l'embrassa langoureusement, devant les regards amusés de Ty, Sully et Faith.  
  
Ty: Hé les amoureux, faudrait peut-être penser à respirer!  
  
Sully: Pires que des ventouses, ces deux-là!  
  
Au bout d'un moment, ils arrêtèrent mais restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
  
Klariss: Ty, ta soeur est libre ce soir?  
  
Ty: Ashley? Il me semble qu'elle ne fait rien. A moins qu'elle n'ait des projets avec Carlos.  
  
Klariss: J'avais pensé qu'on aurait pu aller se faire un bowling tous ensemble; qu'est-ce que t'en dis chéri?  
  
Bosco: Si ça te plaît ça me plaît aussi.  
  
Pendant que les deux jeunes officiers commencent à se changer, les autres sortent.  
  
Sully: Bosco qui arrive à rester avec une femme plus de 3 mois, c'est un exploit. Ca fait combien de temps qu'ils sont ensemble?  
  
Ty: Ca doit faire 11 mois.  
  
Faith: Ca fera un an ce soir; ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble 3 mois après que ta soeur et Carlos ne se fréquentent.  
  
Sully: Un an déjà?  
  
Ty: Et dire que je revois Klariss et ma soeur arriver sur le parking; ne sachant pas où aller; Bosco et Carlos arriver et commencer à tourner autour d'elles, et Klariss rembarrer Bosco; il avait été épaté!  
  
Faith: On a du mal à croire que ça fait déjà deux ans qu'elles sont arrivées.  
  
Sully: Ah les femmes!  
  
Faith: Oui mais je ne peux que remercier Klariss, elle l'a drôlement fait mûrir.  
  
Une fois la réunion terminée, et chacun ayant reçu ses ordres de mission, Bosco a embrassé Klariss avant de rejoindre Faith.  
  
Bosco: Fais pas de bêtises surtout!  
  
Klariss: Avec Dan? Ben voyons, je vais faire que ça! J'vais en profiter  
  
Ils eurent un grand sourire.  
  
Bosco: Sois prudente!  
  
Klariss: Toi aussi.  
  
Puis ils montèrent dans les patrouilleuses et partir pour une nouvelle journée.  
  
______________________________________  
  
A la caserne, Carlos est accoudé à la fenêtre. Jimmy et Alex descendent, se prennent un café et vont s'asseoir.  
  
Jimmy (en messe-basse à Doc, à propos de Carlos): Il fait quoi là?  
  
Doc: Il doit attendre Ashley!  
  
Jimmy: Hé Carlos, arrêtes de fixer l'extérieur comme ça, tu vas te faire péter une rétine!  
  
Subitement Carlos se lève et se précipite à ses bouquins.  
  
Doc: Ca, ça veut dire qu'elle arrive!  
  
En effet Ashley monte et salut tout le monde, puis se dirige vers Carlos, qui faisait semblant de pas l'avoir vu.  
  
Ashley: Salut toi!  
  
Carlos: Oh! Bonjour.  
  
Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.  
  
Ashley: Comme si tu m'avais pas vu!  
  
Il y eu un éclat de rire de la part des pompiers-secouristes; Ashley savait pertinemment que lorsqu'elle était en retard Carlos s'inquiétait toujours et se mettait à la fenêtre pour la guetter. Et bien que parfois cela l'énervait, elle se laissait guider par ses émotions et ressentait cela finalement comme un bien, quelqu'un veillait sur elle, quelqu'un prenait soin d'elle et elle se sentait rassurée de le savoir aussi vigilant et bienveillant à son égard. Elle avait quittée la France pour venir rejoindre son frère qu'elle adorait; Klariss, sa meilleure amie, avait tout laisser pour partir avec elle car Ashley s'était senti effrayer de venir à New-York toute seule; elle avait retrouvée Ty et sa maman, qui formait sa première famille; puis elle était rentrée à la caserne 55 et avait trouvé sa deuxième famille, dont Carlos. La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, oh mon Dieu quelle horreur! avait-elle pensée. D'un point de vue physique, il était son idéal, brun, hispanique, beau à souhait; mais intérieurement qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être égocentrique! Puis elle avait apprit à le connaître, travaillant souvent en binôme avec lui; et finalement avait découvert un être sensible; qui, torturé par son enfance s'était forgé une carapace. Mais elle avait réussi à percer cette protection, et l'homme qu'elle fréquentait depuis plus d'un an maintenant s'avérait être un adulte responsable et réfléchit, et non le gamin racontant des bêtises à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche qu'elle avait connu à ses débuts.  
  
Elle redescendit après s'être changée et s'assit sur les genoux de Carlos.  
  
Ashley: Jo, Jimmy, vous venez avec nous ce soir?  
  
Jimmy: Où dont?  
  
Ashley: On va manger au Cho-Cho Dinner avec Klariss et les autres. On s'y retrouve à la pause,vers 18h30.  
  
Jimmy: Ouais pourquoi pas!  
  
Jo: C'est une excellente idée. Surtout que ça fait longtemps qu'on n'est pas sorti tous ensemble.  
  
L'alarme de la caserne retentit et une voix se fait entendre.  
  
Voix: On signale un feu sur la 109ème entre Lexington et la 3ème. Les policiers sont déjà sur place.  
  
Les pompiers se mettent en tenue rapidement tandis que les ambulanciers montent dans leur bahut.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Au Cho-Cho Dinner, tout le monde est rassemblé autour de la table; Ashley et Carlos sont naturellement assit l'un à côté de l'autre; tout comme Bosco et Klariss, a côté de laquelle se trouve son partenaire, Dan Josch.  
  
Jimmy: Bon sang quel feu!  
  
Jo: Oui  
  
Alex: Ca faisait longtemps qu'on en avait pas eu un comme ça!  
  
Kim: Ce que je comprends pas, c'est le nombre de personnes qui étaient rester coincer à l'intérieur. Il était pourtant grand cet immeuble.  
  
Sully: Ils ont pas forcément eu le temps de réagir.  
  
Carlos: Pas le temps? Tu plaisantes là? T'as vu le nombre de sorties qu'il y avait? Cinq ou six... Avec ça  
  
Ashley: Chéri! Arrêtes tu veux?  
  
Klariss: Ca vous dirait d'aller faire un bowling ce soir, après le boulot?... Ashley?  
  
Ashley: Ouais, sans problème.  
  
Bosco se leva et fit tinter une cuillère contre son verre afin d'attirer l'attention de tout le monde. Le silence se fit.  
  
Bosco: Merci. Je voulais juste dire qu'aujourd'hui est un jour qui compte beaucoup pour moi. Bien oui ça fait maintenant un an que j'ai perdu ma liberté.  
  
Klariss(lui donnant une petite tape sur le bras en rigolant): Fallait bien que quelqu'un l'enchaîne.  
  
Il y eu un rire collectif puis le sérieux revint.  
  
Bosco: Je suis pas très doué pour les discours mais je voulais juste dire que c'est la première fois que je suis si heureux, j'ai trouvé ma perle; qui fait mes joies et me rend le sourire quand je ne l'ai pas. (en se tournant vers Klariss) Je voulais juste te dire que je t'aime.  
  
Dan: Ouououou!  
  
Là elle se leva et l'embrassa. Tout le monde applaudit; au même moment les radios grésillèrent et le central se fit entendre.  
  
Central: Accident de la route sous un tunnel sur Park Avenue au niveau de la 130ème; voitures contre camion. Tous les 55 à disposition sont priés de répondre. Plusieurs morts, probablement des centaines de blessés.  
  
Carlos: Merde!  
  
Les radios des secouristes reçoivent le même message.  
  
Bosco: 55 David, bien reçu  
  
Sully: 55 Charlie, on arrive  
  
Klariss: 55 Matthews, Park Avenue, bien reçu.  
  
Tout le monde se lève de table.  
  
Jo: J'aimerais pour une fois avoir l'opportunité de finir mon repas!  
  
Ashley: J'crois que t'es pas le seul.  
  
Sur ceux, les patrouilleuses, ambulances et le camion de pompiers partirent, se dirigeant à toute vitesse vers le lieu de l'accident.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
J'étais heureux, heureux d'être là, chaque jour, aux cotés d'Ashley! Ce matin en me reveillant, j'étais persuadé que j'allais passé une excellente journée. Le comportement d'Ashley me le laissait dire. Mais au lieu de ça, je suis là, entre les flammes, à attendre de savoir quel sera mon destin. Combien de temps encore? Je n'en peux plus d'attendre! Que voulais me dire Ashley? Je ne peux pas mourir là, aujourd'hui! Je dois rester pour Ashley! On s'est promis de rester ensemble pour toujours! Je ne peux pas trahir cette promesse, je dois rester pour elle! L'amour est un piège! Quand on aime, on doit rester fidèle, et on doit garder la confiance que l'autre porte en nous! L'amour est un piège auquel on aime se faire prendre....  
  
"Nieto, qu'est ce qui t'arrive?"  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Dans l'ambulance, Carlos fixait Ashley.  
  
Ashley: Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ca?  
  
Carlos: Quoi, j'ai pas le droit?  
  
Ashley: Si mais bon tu me mets hyper mal à l'aise!  
  
Carlos: Si je te regarde c'est parce que je te trouve jolie!  
  
Ashley: Ouai c'est ca! Aller dis moi, qu'est ce qui va pas, j'ai une tache, mon maquillage a coulé?  
  
Ashley se s'examina et se regarda de partout!  
  
Carlos: Mais nan t'as rien! Arrête d'être parano!  
  
Ashley: J'ai forcement quelque chose qui va pas!  
  
Carlos: Ouai en fait t'as raison, y a quelque chose qui va pas!  
  
Doc qui regardait la scene avec amusement, bloqua sur ce que venait de dire Carlos a Ashley.  
  
Ashley: Quoi, mais dis moi!  
  
Carlos: Je sais pas, mais j'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose depuis ce matin!  
  
Ashley qui etait tout d'un coup rassurée, leva les yeux au ciel car elle cachait bien quelque chose a Carlos!  
  
Ashley: Pourquoi je te cacherais quelque chose?  
  
Carlos: Je sais pas depuis ce matin tu as l'air plutôt joyeuse!  
  
Ashley: Ah donc si je comprends bien je te cache une bonne nouvelle?  
  
Carlos: Ouai alors dis-moi!  
  
Ashley: Tu veux vraiment savoir?  
  
Carlos: (qui se sentait pres du but): Ouais!!!  
  
Ashley: Bon c'est pas facile a dire, mais voila, je te trompe avec Doc!  
  
Doc: (eclata de rire): A ça pour une bonne nouvelle!  
  
Carlos: Aller cherie un petit effort!  
  
Doc: Bon les amoureux vous finirez votre jolie conversation plus tard; on arrive sur les lieux de l'accident!  
  
Carlos, Doc et Ashley descendirent de l'ambulance et alla chercher les sacs des premiers soins à l'arrière de celle-ci.  
  
Carlos: J't'en pris mon amour, dis-moi !  
  
Ashley: Mon amour? oulala je suis gatée!  
  
carlos alla embrassé Ashley!  
  
Carlos: Dis-moi et j'exaucerais tous tes rêves!  
  
Ashley: Ca marche pas avec moi desolée!  
  
Doc: (qui etait deja devant): Vous vous grouillez un peu!  
  
Ashley: On arrive!  
  
En arrivant plus pres, Carlos et Ashley pouvaient se rendre compte du carnage...  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Les policiers descendirent de voitures en même temps que les pompiers et secouristes. De la seule sortie du tunnel qui était encore libre se dégageait une épaisse fumée noire. Des gens en sang sortaient du tunnel, d'autres appelaient désespéremment ; des appels au secour venant de partout et de nul part. Quelle horreur. L'enfer s'étendait devant les secours. Seule la chaleur transpraissait à travers la fumée; même les flammes devenaient invisibles. Bosco et Klariss se dirigèrent vers les victimes qui avaient réussi à se dégager, tandis que les ambulanciers prenaient en charge les blessés et les pompiers évaluaient la situation.  
  
Bosco: Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
  
Homme: Je... euh...  
  
Bosco: Alors ?  
  
Klariss: Laisses, pousses-toi je vais m'en occuper... Monsieur, quel est votre nom?  
  
Homme: Robert...  
  
Klariss: Bien Robert... Ashley! Viens par-là! Grouilles!.... Pouvez-vous me dire ce qui s'est passé ici ce soir? (elle s'accroupit devant l'homme qui s'était assit parterre)  
  
Robert: Bien je... un camion a heurté la barrière de sécurité. Il roulait trop vite, et s'est retourné. J'étais loin derrière et j'ai vu les voitures freiner et s'encastrer les unes dans les autres. Alors j'ai freiné. Oh mon Dieu! (les larmes innondaient son visage) J'ai regardé dans le rétro et j'ai vu des voitures derrière moi arriver à grande vitesse, alors j'ai essayé de sortir mais c'était trop tard... Et puis y'a eu cette explosion, cette fumée.... Juliette est morte... Les cris, ils n'y avaient que ça! Vous les entendez? Ils appellent au secour, et personne ne peut les aider. Je... je...  
  
Klariss: C'est bien Robert... Chut.  
  
Robert se prit la tête entre les mains, se balançant d'avant en arrière. Klariss s'avança legèrement et Robert mis sa tête sur son épaule. Il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'il venait de vivre; tous ces cris; ces gens; il avait l'impression de devenir fou. Il s'appuya de plus en plus sur l'épaule de Klariss, il fallait qu'il se sente soutenu. Ashley arriva avec Doc, pendant que Bosco et Carlos essayaient de voir s'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un qu'ils pouvaient sortir de cet enfer. Les pompiers commencèrent à avancer dans le tunnel avec les lances.  
  
Jimmy: Non Bosco, restes là! Carlos c'est pareil!  
  
Bosco: T'entends pas tous ces cris, faut les sortir de là!  
  
Jimmy: Je l'sais bien, mais laisses-nous faire notre boulot. Vas t'en de là! C'est dangeureux!  
  
Ashley: Bonsoir Monsieur.  
  
Klariss (Robert toujours sur son épaule): Il est en état de choc!  
  
Ashley(doucement): Je le vois bien! Monsieur...  
  
Klariss: ... Robert  
  
Ashley: Robert? Vous devez me laisser examiner votre tête...  
  
Doc: Monsieur.  
  
Ashley: C'est bon Doc; je vais me débrouiller.  
  
Doc: Tu es sûr?  
  
Ashley: Ouais, vas t'occuper des autres.  
  
Sur ces mots, Doc hocha la tête et parti en direction d'une mère et de ses deux enfants.  
  
Klariss: Robert, vous devez la laisser examiner votre tête.  
  
Robert: Non  
  
Ashley (avançant son bras pour essayer de le dégager de Klariss): Robert...  
  
Il fit un grand geste brusque et repoussa la main d'Ashley, sans lever la tête. Cela causa la surprise et Ashley tomba en arrière.  
  
Klariss: Ca va?  
  
Ashley: Oui t'inquiètes!  
  
Klariss: Robert... je vous présente Ashley, c'est une très bonne amie à moi, et si vous me faites confiance, vous devez lui faire confiance aussi. Elle est très douce, elle veut juste voir si vous n'avez rien de grave.  
  
Il leva sa tête, qui saignait, regarda Klariss dans les yeux, puis Ashley, et revint à Klariss qui lui fit un signe d'approbation. Ashley réussit à examiner la tête. Klariss voulu se lever mais Robert la retint.  
  
Robert: Restez! s'il vous plait...  
  
Klariss: Robert, je... (puis voyant son regard) D'accord, je reste là, je ne m'en vais pas.  
  
Robert: Merci.  
  
Les pompiers avançaient dans le tunnel tout en essayant d'arrêter le feu qui se propageait. Des cris, d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants coincés dans les voitures pravenaient aux oreilles des pompiers qui ne pouvaient malheureusment rien faire avant que le feu ne soit maîtriser. Au bout de 30 minutes, ils arrivèrent finalement à le contrôler; la fumée devint moins dense; et bien qu'il y ait encore des flammes, les pompiers pouvaient désormais tenter quelque chose. Doherty ressorti avec Jo et Alex afin d'ammener le matériel nécessaire. Bosco leur sauta dessus.  
  
Bosco: Alors?  
  
Jimmy: On contrôle; on va commencer à évacuer les blessés des voitures.  
  
Bosco: Bien!  
  
Bosco commença à se diriger vers l'entrée du tunnel, accompagné de Carlos.  
  
Jo: Oh, oh, oh les gars, mais vous allez où là?  
  
Carlos: on vient avec vous.  
  
Bosco:On va sortir les gens de là!  
  
Jimmy: Il en est pas question.  
  
Bosco: Quoi?  
  
Carlos:Pourquoi?  
  
Jimmy: On maîtrise le feu, mais c'est dangeureux, on n'est sûr de rien, il y a un risque d'explosion à cause de la chaleur et de l'essence.  
  
Carlos: Jimmy...  
  
Bosco: Doherty, écoutes, tu nous emmènes seulement tous les deux. On est grand, on sait se débrouiller. Et puis plus y'aura de mains pour vous aider plus ce sera facile.  
  
Carlos: En plus vous aurez besoin d'au moins un secouriste.  
  
Jimmy baissa la tête. Au moment où ils se dirigeaient dans le tunnel, tous les policiers et une bonne partie des secouristes présents arrivèrent.  
  
Jimmy: Oh, oh, oh! Mais vous allez où là? Kim: Lou a dit qu'on devait tous y aller? Jimmy: Lou a dit ça? Doc: Oui. Alex: On y va!  
  
Ils entrèrent tous dans le tunnel. Jimmy les regarda s'avancer.  
  
Jo: Hé, Jimmy, tu viens? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Jimmy: Lou; j'en reviens pas qu'il les laisse y aller avec les risques qu'il y a! Jo: Hé, Lou est un super chef. Il a toujours prit les bonnes décisions. Alors s'il a prit celle-là, c'est qu'il a une bonne raison. Un? Aller! Jimmy: Mouais.  
  
A l'intérieur se trouvait un immense spectacle de désolation. Les voitures étaient retournées les unes sur les autres; des corps étaient en travers de la route, qui était à peine visible sous les débris, l'essence et le sang. Ces cris, les cris d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants s'éparpillaient dans la cavité raisonnante. Le bruit des lances masquait le bruit des appels. Au fur et à mesure que pompiers, policiers et ambulanciers avançaient, ils découvraient de plus en plus de cadavres. Beaucoup avaient été intoxiqués par la fumée; certains avait été brûlés non par les flammes car ils étaient trop près de l'entrée, mais par la chaleur qu'il y avait eu. Pendant que certains pompiers commençaient les désincarcérations de quelques voitures, d'autres essayaient de soulever les masses de tôle froissée. Au bout de 30 minutes, dix-sept personnes avaient réussi à être évacuées. Ashley en avait sauvé deux et venait de trouver un homme inconscient, elle s'était glissée par la fenêtre de la voiture, la porte étant bloquée; trouvant que les pompiers ne venaient pas assez vite. Bosco et carlos avançaient en avant; dégageant les tôles. Klariss avait réussi à sortir deux personnes coincées dans une voiture, et se dirigeait vers la sortie, une fillette entre les bras, emboîtant le pas à Ashley. Mais la plupart des personnes étaient mortes; à l'extérieur, des hélicoptères attendaient afin de se rendre utile. Les journalistes avaient été alertés, et étaient arrivés sur les lieux. Ils filmaient tant bien que mal ce qu'ils pouvaient. Les cris des personnes venant de perdre un proche devenaient de plus en plus présent et pesant, mais leur métier était d'informer les gens, de faire part des evènements heureux comme désastreux, et la détresse et le désespoir des personnes en faisaient parti. En sortant, Klariss et Ashley furent assailli par les flashes. Elles s'éloignèrent rapidement.  
  
Klariss: Je déteste cette bande de vautours. Ashley: Ils font juste leur boulot! Comme nous. Klariss: Oui mais notre "boulot", comme tu dis, serait facilité si au lieu de rester planter là à jouer à "Qui prendra le plus de cadavres en photo", ces piquets dégageaient!  
  
Dans le tunnel, la chaleur s'intensifiait et le feu reprit de plus belle. En dégageant un homme, Jimmy sentit une drôle d'odeur, qui vint d'un seul coup. Il regarda les autres pompiers, qui acquiessèrent.  
  
Jimmy: Aller, tout le monde sort! Vite! Depêchez-vous!  
  
Les pompiers partirent avec le plus grand nombre de personnes qu'ils pouvaient, allant même jusqu'à en porter trois en même temps.  
  
Jimmy: Aller! On se dépêche! Sully, Ty!  
  
Les officiers remontèrent vers la sortie.  
  
Jimmy: Doc, Kim. Aller!  
  
Doc et Kim prirent leur patient et se mirent à courir avec, le tenant par les épaules, et suivirent Jimmy.  
  
Doc: Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? Alex: Y'a une odeur qui se dégage du tunnel, ça pourrait provenir du camion, on n'a pas réussi à l'atteindre encore. Kim: Quel genre d'odeur? Alex: Probablement du gaz, mais avec toute cette fumée, c'était dur de sentir.  
  
Ils sortirent du tunnel, tout comme Ty et Sully. Jimmy étaient retourné en arrière pour aider Faith qui transportait un blessé.  
  
Jimmy: Vite les filles! Klariss! Ashley! Magnez-vous!  
  
Il apreçu au loin Bosco et Carlos. Jimmy: Les mecs! Dégagez de là! _______________________________________________  
  
Pourquoi aujourd'hui? Pourquoi moi? Je ne faisais que mon métier, et voilà ce que cela m'a rapporté. Je suis coincé ici, je ne peux plus respirer. Mon côté me fait mal; j'ai un drôle de goût dans la gorge, comme celui du sang, mais je ne peux l'arrêter. Mes yeux se ferment, mais je ne peux pas lutter. J'ai lutter toute ma vie; je ne peux plus maintenant. Tout petit je rêvais de faire ce métier; pour lutter contre l'horreur des rues, pour lutter contre les malfrats, contre les maris qui battent leur femme, comme l'a été ma mère. Je vais mourir en faisant mon job; je n'ai finalement jamais voulu mourir autrement que sur le terrain. Ma mère sera t-elle fière de moi? Est-elle fière de moi? De son fils, de son Bosco? Je l'espère en tout cas. J'ai froid; oh mon Dieu, il y a deux minutes j'avais si chaud.... Faith, je revois son visage, elle a toujours été là pour moi, et jamais je n'aurais pu faire face à tout ce que j'ai vécu sans elle. Et maintenant Klariss, ma belle et douce Klariss; je voulais lui demander de m'épouser ce soir après tout ça; elle m'a rendu ma joie de vivre, une autre fraîcheur; et m'a donner une mâturité que tout le monde apprécit. Je dois lutter, c'est pour elle que je dois faire ça! Je dois rester eveiller, je lui ai promis de toujours veiller sur elle, de ne jamais la quitter... Mes yeux se ferment, je ne peux plus...  
  
"Bosco! Restes avec moi __________________________________________________  
  
Bosco: Carlos! Y'a un gosse ici Carlos: T'as entendu Jimmy, faut se tirer! Bosco: Aides-moi à soulever ça! A trois! Un ... Deux ... Trois  
  
Ils réussirent à enlever une grosse tôle. Bosco prit le garçon dans ces bras et suivit Carlos à travers les carcasses des voitures, entendant encore des appels suppliants de personnes à l'intérieur de certaines voitures. Seulement cent mètres les séparaient de la sortie, mais avec tous ces obstacles, et le manque d'oxygène, cela devenait quasiment impossible. Carlos s'arrêta. Bosco l'obligea à continuer. Il le prit par le bras.  
  
Bosco: Si tu te bouges pas d'là, je te jure que je te botte le cul et que tu sortiras d'ici à coups de pieds dans les fesses.  
  
Jimmy était à la sortie. Il se retourna pour voir où en étaient Carlos et Bosco lorsqu'une violente explosion eu lieu, elle projetta tout le monde à terre, Klariss et la petite fille qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, Ashley, Jimmy et Faith. Ils restèrent à terre deux minutes, tellement le choque fut fort. Faith reprit ses esprits la première.  
  
Faith: Tout le monde va bien? Jimmy: Oui je crois! Ashley: Lyssi? Klariss: Ouais ça va, rien de casser de ton côté? Ashley: Non.  
  
Faith se releva.  
  
Faith: Bosco?  
  
Elle se retourna et ne vit qu'un spéctacle de désolation et d'horreur. La sortie s'était maintenant transformée en un mur de fer, de débris, de tôle et de diverses choses; en un rempart, en un fossé insurmontable. Et son partenaire était probablement coincé dessous ou derrière, sans moyen d'échapper à cet enfer.  
  
Ashley: Carlos? Non! c'est pas vrai Klariss: Mon Dieu... Bosco!  
  
Il était désormais impossible d'accéder avec l'intérieur du tunnel, l'autre sortie étant bloquée par un effondrement dû à la première explosion. Il était impossible aussi de savoir comment Carlos et Bosco allaient. Ashley s'effondra dans les bras de Jimmy tandis que Klariss fit de même dans les bras de Faith. L'amitié était désormais la seule chose sur laquelle chacun pouvait compter, aussi bien à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur de ce tunnel.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
C'est comme cela que nous en sommes arrivé là. J'espère qu'Ashley ne s'inquiète pas trop pour moi. J'aimerais lui dire que mes blessures ne sont pas grave et lui dire que je suis toujours vivant. C'est la seule qui peut s'inquieter pour moi, la seule pour qui je peux m'inquieter. Je n'ai personne d'autre en ce monde! Je ne veux pas la perdre... J'espère que Billy et Ty prennent soin d'elle. Quand à Klariss, son homme est fort. Il faudra que je pense à lui dire en sortant.. La sortie. Qu'est ce que j'aimerais sortir d'ici! Je n'en peux plus! Cette chaleur, elle m'étouffe! Je deteste ça! La seule chaleur par laquelle j'aime me faire étouffer, c'est celle d'Ashley. Aurais-je la chance de retourner dans ses bras un jour, je n'sais pas...  
  
Bosco: On mon dieu, ma tête!  
  
Bosco se releva doucement. La secousse avait été tres forte. Il pu voir que le petit garçon qu'il avait aidé n'avait pas survecu. Puis il s'inquieta pour Carlos.  
  
Bosco: Carlos? Carlos où es-tu? .... Oh merde! Nieto?  
  
Paniqué, il commença à soulever des débris  
  
Bosco: AIE! Merde, mon bras! Mince, c'est pas vrai ça! Nieto où est-ce que t'es!  
  
Au bout de 10 minutes de recherche, Bosco n'avait trouvé que des cadavres. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été le seul survivant à cette explosion. Son bras lui faisait horriblement mal. Il venait de s'assoir au sol, déséspéré... "comment vais-je pouvoir annoncer à Ashley que je n'ai pas retrouvé Carlos?" pensait-il. A ce moment là, il vu que sa cheville était brûlée. Pour la premiere fois de sa vie, Bosco se sentait seul, et inferieur au monde. "J'aurais dû écouter Doherty, je n'en serait pas là". Puis il commençait à culpabiliser quand soudain...  
  
Carlos (au loin): Bosco.... aide moi!  
  
Bosco: Carlos? Où es-tu?  
  
Carlos: Je suis là!  
  
Avec sa lampe de poche, Carlos pu se faire remarquer par Bosco! Bosco coura.  
  
Bosco: Nieto, ca va?  
  
Carlos: Je ne sais pas, enlèves-moi cette planche.  
  
Bosco: Attend.... voilà, prend ma main.  
  
Bosco aida Carlos a sortir, et l'installa plus loin  
  
Bosco: Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part?  
  
Carlos: Ma tete me fait mal, et ma cheville.  
  
Bosco: Ta tête saigne un peu.  
  
Carlos: Il faut retrouver ma trousse de secour, je l'avais avant l'explosion.  
  
Bosco: Oui bouge pas, je crois qu'elle est là bas.  
  
Avec cette trousse, Carlos et Bosco purent se soigner. Seul dans ce tunnel, il essaya de rechercher des survivants. Seul 3 femmes, 2 enfants et 1 homme étaient encore en vie. Carlos leur donna les premiers soins tandis que Bosco cherchait une solution pour sortir du tunnel. _____________________________________  
  
J'ai essayé de les aider, mais je ne peux plus maintenant. La douleur est trop présente, trop atroce. J'entends des voix, mais je ne les reconnais pas. J'entends quelqu'un à côté de moi, ce doit-être Carlos. Laissez-moi dormir! Je suis si fatigué, pourquoi tout ce bruit? Nous avons essayer de les sauver, mais maintenant c'est à eux de nous aider. J'ai toujours voulu aider les gens, et voilà où cela m'a ammené. Au moins je meurs en paix, j'aurais aimer continuer à en sauver d'autres, mais le sort en a décidé autrement. Je suis désolé, je ne pourrais jamais dire à Faith combien je l'admire; à Klariss combien je l'aime; dire à chacun que je m'excuse pour les remarques souvent désobligeantes que je leur ai fait.  
  
"Bos, ce sont les secours! " ______________________________________  
  
Tout était désormais carbonisé à l'intérieur; s'il y a un enfer, il doit être similaire à cela, à ce tunnel de désolation. Les flammes dansent autour du camion; l'odeur est toujours présente; l'atmosphère est âpre, l'air est étouffant; les enfants pleurent; les femmes encore vivantes essayent désépéremment de retrouver leur mari; tout cet enfer à cause d'un homme, d'un seul, d'un chauffard qui s'est réveillé ce matin, croyant pouvoir maîrtiser la vitesse et le temps comme à chaque fois; pourquoi cela aurait-il été différent aujourd'hui? ... Mais justement aujourd'hui, cela n'a pas été comme d'habitude. Le chauffeur a perdu le contrôle de son camion, causant la mort de centaines de gens; tout cela à cause de lui. Il ne pourra jamais voir les dégâts causés, tant de vies humaines détruites en moins de deux minutes. Et les personnes encore prisonnières de cette prison.  
  
Bosco: Comment allez vous madame? Femme: Je.. bien... compte-tenu des circonstances... Votre ami m'a dit que je ne devais pas bouger ma jambe. Bosco: Bien. Femme: Oh! Est-ce que vous pourriez regarder si vous voyez mon mari, s'il vous plaît. Nous étions au niveau des tôles là-bas. Je sais bien qu'il y a peu de chance... (pleurant)... mais c'est Jordan... Bosco: Ouais, je vais aller voir. Femme: Merci... officier. Bosco: Bosco! Femme: Merci... Bosco; moi c'est Viviane.  
  
Il s'éloigna en direction des tôles que lui avait indiquée la jeune-femme. Pendant ce temps, Carlos faisait de son mieux pour soulager les douleurs des quelques personnes vivantes qui se trouvaient avec eux. La mère de famille, dont les deux enfants avaient été miraculeusement épargnés, ne souffrant que de quelques blessures légères; était dans un état critique. L'homme était le plus polyvalent, bien que bléssé à l'épaule droite et ayant une bonne partie du visage brûlé. carlos et Bosco trébuchaient sur les cops, pour la majeure partie transformés en squelettes. Bosco hâta le pas, voyant le feu se propager. La chaleur était de plus en plus intense.  
  
Bosco: Y'a t-il quelqu'un qui m'entend? Répondez-moi!  
  
Pas de réponse. Il entendit un bruit et dégagea plusieurs débris et trouva un homme, en piteux état, coincé sous ce qui pouvait s'identifier comme étant une carcasse de voiture. Bosco compatit à une implulsion.  
  
Bosco: Nieto! Carlos: Quoi? Bosco: Viens par-là, dépêches!  
  
Carlos fit aussi vite qu'il pu. Non seulement il devait s'occuper des blessés, mais aussi les rassurer et chercher des survivants éventuels  
  
Carlos: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Bosco: Y'a un mec là-dessous.  
  
Carlos jetta un rapide coup d'oeil afin d'évaluer l'état de l'homme.  
  
Carlos: Comment on va faire pour soulever ça? Bosco: On a pas le choix, le feu se propoage rapidement; on a pas le temps de trouver quelque chose. Il faut l'éloigner le plus vite possible d'ici. Carlos: Ouais et nous avec par la même occasion. Bosco: J'ai pas dit le contraire. Ca va aller? Carlos: Faudra bien!  
  
Ils prirent chacun un côté de la carcasse de la voiture afin de pouvoir dégager la taille et les jambes de l'homme.  
  
Carlos: A trois? Bosco: Ouais. Un ... Deux ... Trois  
  
Il prirent toutes leurs forces mais lâchèrent.  
  
Carlos: Ce que c'est lourd! Bosco: Ca a bougé, on recommence. Carlos: Bos, le feu est presque là!  
  
Le feu gagnait du terrain au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient. Carlos et Bosco sentaient leur visage et leur bras brûlant.  
  
Bosco: Aller! IOn réessaye! Un... Deux ... Trois  
  
La carcasse de la voiture bougea. Les deux jeunes hommes sentaient leurs mains se couper sous le poids mais ne lâchèrent pas; ils la déplacèrent à côté d'eux, puis la posèrent. Leurs mains étaient en sang. Carlos se précipita à côté de l'homme, vérifiant son poul.  
  
Carlos:Il a besoin d'atropine. Bosco: Oui ben tu la ferras après!  
  
Le feu arrivait presque à leur niveau. Ils commencèrent à porter l'homme et à s'éloigner le plus vite possible du feu.  
  
Carlos: La vache qu'est-ce qu'il est lourd!  
  
En avançant, Bosco trébucha, ce qui fit que l'homme innerte tomba sur lui, Carlos ne pouvant le soutenir seul.  
  
Bosco(le souffle coupé): Enlèves-le Carlos: J'essaye.  
  
Carlos arriva à le tourner sur le côté, permettant à Bosco de se remettre debout et de continuer son prépile avec Carlos et l'homme. Ils l'allongèrent près de Viviane.  
  
Viviane: Oh mon Dieu! C'est Jordan, vous avez retrouvez Jordan! Carlos: Merde j'ai plus de pouls! Tu connais le massage cardiaque?  
  
Bosco hocha la tête  
  
Carlos: Bien, fais-le.  
  
Tandis que bosco execute les ordres de Carlos, celui-ci injecte 10 milli d'atropine afin de stabiliser le rythme. Après 10 minutes, leurs efforts sont récompensés. L'homme ouvre les yeux.  
  
Bosco: Bon retour parmis les vivants.  
  
Ils s'éloignèrent de Jordan et Vivian. L'autre homme, Jack, vient les rejoindre.  
  
Jack: Vous avez trouvé comment sortir d'ici. Bosco: Pas encore Monsieur! Jack: Mais à quoi vous servez alors? Carlos: Nous faisons aussi vite que nous pouvons! Jack: Ah! Nous v'la bien. Bosco: Au lieu de nous engueler et de rester là à rien faire du con, tu pourrais peut-être nous aider! Jack: Tu m'insultes là? Carlos: Oh! Oh! Oh! Du calme, s'enrever n'arrangera rien. Bosco: Le feu s'étend de plus en plus vite. Bientôt on ne pourra plus rien faire. Est-ce que tout le monde peut se déplacer? Carlos: Les enfants et Jack oui, en ce qui concerne l'autre femme là-bas et Viviane, on pourra toujours essayer de les porter. Mais Jordan et Mylène, c'est impossible. Bosco: Mylène? Carlos: La troisième là-bas, près du tas de cendres. Bosco: Bien alors tâchons de faire vite. Cette sortie là est impraticable, l'autre pourrait l'être mais il faudrait traverser le feu. La seule chance serait que d'une le tunnel ne nous tombe pas dessus et de deux qu'on arrive à trouver des couvertures où autre chose qui puissent nous servir de protection. Et espérons qu' à l'extérieur ils se bougent un peu. ___________________________________________________  
  
Ty s'approcha d'Ashley assise pres du tunnel.  
  
Ty: Ca va?  
  
Ashley: On sent la chaleur d'ici, comment veux-tu qu'ils survivent à l'interieur?  
  
Ty: T'inquietes pas, Bosco est un malin, il a dû trouver quelque chose pour lui et Carl.  
  
Ashley: J'espère qu'ils vont bien, et que l'on va vite trouver un moyen pour les sortir de là.  
  
Klariss, toujours tres active, s'occupait de l'organisation pour sortir Bos et Carl ainsi que d'éventuels survivants du tunnel.  
  
Klariss: Il n'y a que ce moyen.  
  
Sully: C'est beaucoup trop dangereux.  
  
Jimmy: Oui mais c'est vrai que c'est une solution, le problème c'est qu'il faudrait les prevenir à l'interieur de s'éloigner de l'entrée.  
  
Klariss: On a essayer de leur parler avec leurs radios?  
  
Faith: Bien sur, c'est la premiere chose que l'on a verifié.  
  
Sully: C'est embêtant.  
  
Jo s'approcha.  
  
Jimmy: Alors vous avez trouvé une solution?  
  
Jo: Aucune! Et de votre côté?  
  
Faith: Klariss et Jimmy proposent de déposer des détonateurs devant l'entrée du tunnel pour faire sauter les debris.  
  
Jo: C'est pas mal, mais risqué en plus nous ne seront pas sûr du resultat.  
  
Klariss: Comment ça?  
  
Jimmy: Ce qu'il veut dire par là, c'est que selon la retombée des debris, l'entrée sera plus où moins degagée, et de plus, si il fait deja tres chaud à l'interieur, l'explosion peut provoquer un effondrement du tunnel.  
  
Faith: Tres bien, puisque personne n'arrive à se decider, je vous laisse à tous 1/2 heure pour trouver une autre solution, et sinon, on executera celle-ci! Aller on se depêche.  
  
A ces mots, tout le monde retourna au boulot afin de trouver une autre solution. ___________________________________  
  
Bosco et Carlos étaient assis sur une voiture, contemplant le désastre.  
  
Bosco: Tes mains sont en sale état. Carlos: Les tiennes sont pas beaucoup mieux. (il toussa) Ca devient dur de respirer. Jack (revenant à la charge): Alors? Bosco: Alors quoi? Jack: Vous avez toujours rien trouvé? Carlos: Ca sert à rien de s'engueuler. Bosco: Il a raison, vous devez rester calme. Jack: Calme? Calme? Le feu sera bientôt sur nous, on va finir en cotellettes grillées; et vous voudriez que je reste calme. Carlos(regardant les enfants qui se mirent à pleurer): Ca sert à rien de faire peur aux gosses.  
  
Bosco s'eloigna.  
  
Carlos(toussant): Tu vas où? Bosco: Voir si je peux pas trouver quelque chose... Ne serait-ce que pour nous abriter un peu. Carlos: Attends moi Bosco: Restes là t'es plus utile auprès des blessés. _____________________________________  
  
A l'extérieur tout le monde se rendait utile, que ce soit pour encadrer les blessés ou pour trouver une idée de comment sortir ceux qui se trouvaient encore à l'interieur du tunnel. La nuit était tombée; et cela faisait près de quarante-cinq minutes maintenant que les victimes étaient cloîtrées dans cet autre part, cet autre monde...  
  
Jimmy: Lou, on s'est tous mis d'accord, on n'a pas d'autre choix que de faire exploser cette entrée. Lou: Vous êtes sûr de vous les gars? Jo: Sûr ou pas sûr, je vois pas d'autre moyen pour les sortir de là! Ashley: Et pour les contacter? S'ils sont trop près ils risquent d'être enssevelis. Klariss (qui arriva en courant! A bout de souffle): Hé! Je viens d'avoir une idée! Leurs radios sont mortent n'est-ce pas? Ashley: Ca passe pas en tout cas! Klariss: On peut essayer de communiquer en morse! Sully: En morse? Klariss: Oui, Bosco l'a pratiqué un peu quand il a effectué son service! S'il s'en rappelle; on pourra leurs donner des instructions. Ty: Et tu sais le pratiquer? Klariss: Moi? non? Mais ta soeur oui!  
  
Ashley regarda Klariss.  
  
Klariss: Tu m'avais bien dit que tu le savais? Ashley: Ben...oui...mais ça fait... ça fait une eternité que je ne l'ai pas... Klariss: C'est bon elle sait! Jimmy: Question comme ça! Comment on va faire pour leur "parler", si on a pas moyen de communiquer? Klariss: Il suffit simplement d'utiliser ce que l'on considère comme un obstacle, à notre avantage. Y'a bien des barres de fer ou autre chose là dedans??? Jimmy: Bien oui mais.... Klariss: Faut essayer d'en trouver une qui soit à la transversale, comme ça ils pourront nous entendre. Jo: Petit problème: faudra pas que ça raisonne trop fort. Ashley: Pourquoi? Jo: Des vibrations trop fortes risquent de tout faire s'effondrer. Ce qui veut dire que c'est aussi dangeureux pour eux que pour ceux qui sont à l'extérieur. En plus va falloir monter sur le rebords, et un poids trop lourd pourrait déclencher une réaction en chaîne... Sully:...et tout dégringoleraient.... c'est toujours pareil... Super... Faith: Alors on le fait oui ou non! Jo: C'est risqué! Klariss: Pas plus que ma réaction si tu te magnes pas les fesses pour les sortir de là! _____________________________________________  
  
Pourquoi cet enfer? Je n'ai pas envie de mourir, personne n'a envie de mourir. Doit-on se résigner à mourir? Ce mot fait tellement peur, peut-être est-ce parce que nous connaissons la douleur que nous éprouvons lorsque nous perdons quelqu'un de proche, ou peut-être est-ce parce que nous sommes totalement ignorant de ce phénomène. J'essaye autant que possible d'être positif mais je ne vois pas d'échappatoir possible. Le tunnel part en lambeau, il s'effondre sur nous. J'entends des voix, j'entends des pas, mais je ne peux plus ouvrir les yeux. Où est Carlos? Est-ce lui qui est à côté de moi? Je ne sais même plus où je me trouve; la chaleur m'ettoufe; je sens les flammes danser à côté de nous, ma peau brûle, mais je ne peux plus bouger. Un poids se dégage de moi; qu'est-ce dont? Je ne peux plus... J'entends mon nom, est-ce la dernière chose que j'entendrais avant de mourir? _____________________________________________  
  
Carlos: Ca va? Mylène(ayant du mal à respirer): J'ai connu mieux. Carlos: Oui je m'en doute. Mylène: Merci Carlos: Pourquoi? Mylène: Pour tout, pour être là... pour ce que vous avez fait... pour être vous. (elle toussa) Carlos: Oh, doucement, d'accord? Reposez-vous autant que possible, je vais aller voir les gosses.  
  
Elle fit signe de la tête que oui. Carlos se dirigea vers les enfants, Jack qui s'était calmé s'iccupait maintenant d'eux. L'atmosphère se faisait plus dense, la fumée plus épaisse et plus âpre. Les flammes se rapprochaient dangeureusement. Bosco rejoignit Carlors et les autres.  
  
Carlos: T'as trouvé quelque chose? Bosco: Rien d'utilisable.  
  
Jack s'avança vers les deux hommes.  
  
Jack: D'après ce que je vois, on va mourir crâmer! Bosco: Vous croyez que ça nous fait plaisir d'être ici, à se faire gueuler dessus par un abruti finit? Jack: Quoi, c'est moi que tu traites d'abruti? Bosco: Pourquoi, t'en vois un autre dans les environs?  
  
Carlos s'interpose entre les deux hommes, prêts à se battre.  
  
Carlos: Ok, ok, ok. Ca ne servirait à rien de se taper dessus. Ce que Bosco voulait dire c'est que si nous avions voulu, nous aurions pu ne jamais mettre les pieds dans ce tunnel. Nous avons eu le choix, nous y sommes maintenant. Pour le moment tout le monde est logé à la même enseigne, alors DU CALME! Bosco: C'est quoi ça? Jack: Vas-y change de sujet morveux! Carlos: Quoi?  
  
Un bruit se faisait entendre.  
  
Bosco: Là vous entendez? Carlos: C'est... Bosco: ...du morse.  
  
Il se dirigea vers les décombres qui boucheait le tunnel.  
  
Carlos: Tu sais parler le morse? Bosco: Je l'ai pratiqué un peu... Klariss le sait. Jack: Comment pouvez-vous être sûr que ce soit du morse. Bosco: Les rythmes sont réguliers et symétriques. Jack: Et qu'est-ce qu'ils disent? Bosco: Vous pouvez attendre deux secondes?  
  
Bosco écouta attentivement... Il commença à faire de même pour répondre à l'extérieur. Il espérait juste qu'ils entendraient.  
  
Apres quelque minutes, Bosco commenca a dechiffrer les premiere phrases.  
  
Carlos : Alors qu'est ce qu'ils disent ? Bosco : Je ne sais pas, c'est asser flou. Ils disent de ne pas leur repondre et de faire juste ce qu'il nous disent.. Il faut. il faut qu'on s'eloigne de l'entrée principale nord.. Le plus rapidement possible. et que . et que quoi ? Mince. je comprend pas. Jack : Faites un effort !!! Bosco : Je voudrais bien t'y voir toi !!! Carlos : Calmez vous, on continue ils vont pas nous attendre ! Bosco : Bon alors.. A genial il vont exploser.. mais exploser quoi on sait pas ! Carlos : C'est pas grave on va s'eloigner de l'entrée et attendre ! Jack : Ouai mais si on s'eloigne de l'entrée, on se rapproche du feu, et on va finir par cramer ! Carlos : Je vous trouve un peu trop caracteriel monsieur Jack ! On ne vous oblige pas a nous suivre,vous faite ce que vous voulez, mais nous nous faisons confiance a nos collègues !  
  
Bosco et Carlos s'eloignerent de l'entrée principal avec les blessés encore vivant et en essayant de se proteger des flammes. Quelques secondes plus tard Jack les rejoint !  
  
Un enorme bruit eclata. puis un long silence. Klariss et Ashley, les premieres à se lever, se precipiterent en premier vers l'entrée du tunnel. Une enorme chaleur se faisait ressentir. Par chance, le tunnel ne s'etait pas effondré avec l'explosion.  
  
Klariss : OhOH !!! y a quelqu'un ??? Ashley : Carlos ??? Maurice ??? Repondez s'il vous plait.  
  
Pas une seule reponse.  
  
Klariss : Quelqu'un nous entend ?  
  
Ty et Jimmy s'approcherent de Klariss et Ashley.  
  
Ty : Ashley ne reste pas la s'il te plait. Jimmy : Ne restez pas là, on va fouiller le tunnel et faire notre maximum.  
  
Ty passa ses bras dans le dos des deux jeune femmes et les eloigna du tunnel. Jimmy et les autres pompiers commencerent a fouiller le tunnel dans l'espoir de retrouver des survivants. ------------------------------------  
  
A l'interieur du tunnel Bosco, Carlos et les autres attendaient mais lorsque il y eu le souflle de l'explosion, ils ne s'attendaient pas à une telle force. Ils avaient protégé tant bien que mal les blessés mais ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à une telle secousse.  
  
Bosco: Nieto, attention!  
  
Bosco vit un amas de pierre tomber près de son ami mais n'eut pas le temps de voir autre chose, un pan de mur lui tombant dessus et l'assomant.  
  
Après quelques minutes, Carlos revint à lui. Sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal, tout come son bras qu'il réussit à dégager de sous un rocher. Heureusement pour lui, les rochers ne lui étaient pas tombés dessus, et il rendait grâce au ciel pour ça. Il commença à vouloir bouger mais toute cette poussière, cette fumée rendait impossible toute tentative; de plus son état ne lui permettait pas de se déplacer. Les flames donnaient une certaine clarté, et un courant d'air les faisaient danser. Il regarda autour de lui et commença à avancer à quatre pattes vers les blessés, afin de vérifier leur état. Ils avaient tous l'air à peu près bien malgré que Jack semblait légèrement sonné, quand aux enfants ils étaient introuvables. Quelqu'un d'autre ne rentrait pas dans le champ de vision de Carlos. Il scruta les parages mais ne vit personne.  
  
Carlos: Bosco? BOSCO!  
  
Carlos manqua de se faire écraser par le dessus du tunnel qui commençait à partir en miette.  
  
Carlos: BOSCO! Réponds moi! BOSCO Bosco: Ouais, ouais, pas la peine de gueuler comme ça! J'suis pas sourd! Carlos: Où est-ce que t'es? Bosco: Par là!  
  
Carlos se dirigea vers la voix de son ami et le découvrit assit le long d'un mur, sa taille et ses jambes bloquées sous un bloque de béton. il commença à essayer de le dégager mais en vain.  
  
Carlos: Ahou! Bosco: Quoi? Carlos (toussant): Rien Bosco (toussant à son tour): Ton bras....il est en sal état. Carlos (toussant toujours): T'es pas en meilleure forme.  
  
Bosco commence à fermer les yeux. Carlos lui donne de petites claques afin qu'il ne s'endorme pas.  
  
Carlos: Hé tu peux pas t'endormir; parce que si tu fais ça j'vais piquer des poids moi aussi et alors là on est foutu! Tu m'entends? Bosco: Ouais! Carlos: Merde! Bosco: Quoi? Carlos: Ton côté droit. C'est pas vrai. Je reviens! Bosco: Où tu vas?... Nieto qu'est-ce que tu fais? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive.  
  
Carlos arriva péniblement à sa trousse médical qu'il venait d'apercevoir. Malheureusement plus rien dedans n'était utilisable. Il retourna donc aux côtés de Bosco.  
  
Carlos: Y'a plus rien d'utilisable... Hé Bosco! Bosco restes avec moi! Bosco: ouais!  
  
Carlos remarqua à ce moment là une ouverture au bout du tunnel et vit les pompiers qui commençaient à avancer. Sa vision se troubla.  
  
Carlos: Hé Bos; ce sont les secours!  
  
Bosco avaient fermé les yeux depuis peu, ayant renoncé. La douleur dans le bras de Carlos se faisait plus présente; sa répiration plus faible et il finit par sombrer dans l'inconscience. ________________________________________  
  
Jimmy: Carlos? Bosco?  
  
Carlos: On est ici, venez vite Bosco est dans un sale état!!!  
  
Jimmy et les autres pompiers se mirent a Courir.  
  
Jimmy: Carlos va te faire soigner, Ashley t'attend dehors tu devrais aller la rassurer.  
  
Carlos: Oui j'y vais! Prennez soins de lui.  
  
Sur le chemin, un tremblement se fit ressentir. Avant que Jimmy n'est pu prevenir Carlos, un eboulement de pierres l'ecrasa sur le sol.  
  
Jimmy: Merde Carlos! . Ty, Sully, venez m'aider s'ils vous plait! Alex, Jo occupez vous de Bosco, il doit etre absolument amené en urgences a la Pitié.  
  
Alex: Pas de probleme, mais on a besoin d'aide, Bosco s'enfonce!  
  
Jo: Ashley devrait venir nous aider avec Doc.  
  
Jimmy: On se contentera de Doc! Je prefere qu'Ashley reste en dehors de tout ca!  
  
Alex: Tres bien je vais le chercher.  
  
Plus loin, Ty et Sully venaient de rejoindre Jimmy.  
  
Sully: Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire?  
  
Jimmy: Carlos est là dessous faut se grouiller.  
  
Ty regarda Sully inquiet.  
  
Sully: Aller Ty bouge toi.  
  
Ty: Carlos tu nous entends?  
  
Jimmy: Faut se grouiller! (A alex) Quand vous aurrez mis Bosco dans l'ambulance, Doc l'emenera à la Pitié, et toi et Jo vous viendrez donner les premier secours à Carlos.  
  
Les cas de Bosco et Carlos devenaient de plus en plus grave. Dehors, Klariss et Ashley etaient toujours aussi inquietes car elles n'avaient toujours pas de nouvelles de leur fiancés... ____________________________________  
  
Bosco est rapidement évacué vers la Pitié. Après plus de 20 minutes d'efforts, les pompiers réussissent à dégager Carlos. Alex: On va le faire glisser doucement sur la civière.  
  
Sur ce, les pompiers s'exécutent et se pressent de sortir du tunnel, les effondrements se faisant plus présent. Jimmy se retourne pour voir ou en sont Jo et Walsh avec la civière. Un amas de pierre s'effondre juste derrière eux.  
  
Jimmy: Vite les gars! Aller, plus vite!  
  
Ils ont juste le temps de sortir du tunnel et de s'en éloigner de quelques mètres avant que celui-ci ne s'effondre de part en part. Tout le monde regarde l'enfer se refermer sur lui-même; tragédie emportant tout de même plus de 150 morts et quelques 300 blessés.  
  
Ty:C'est finit alors? Sully: Ca à l'air. Ty: Plus jamais ça Sully: Où est Klariss? Ty: A l'hôpital, elle a accompagnée Bosco Sully: Et lui ça va? Ty: J'ai parlé à Lyssi tout à l'heure, il l'ont opéré et il devrait se remettre très vite, en plus durant son séjour il ne sera pas seul. Sully: Non? Pas avec ... Ty: Carlos, et si. Sully: Dans la même chambre? Tous les deux? Hors de question que j'aille leur rendre visite.  
  
Ashley se précipite vers Carlos.  
  
Ashley: Carlos? Alex: T'en fais pas, c'est pas trop grave il a juste été assomé par un éboulement et il n'y a que sa jambe gauche qui est cassée. Ashley(choquée): Eboulement...Cassée? Alex: Hé! Ashley; t'es toujours là? Tu veux venir avec nous? Ashley: Euh...Oui  
  
Ashley monte dans l'ambulance qui démarre, le bruit des sirènes s'éloignent, les voitures de polices s'en vont, suivies des pompiers. Les hélicoptères décollent, et les journalistes repartent avec le prix poulizere. Tout le cahos laisse place à un vaste desert, qui, deux heures plus tôt ressemblait à un champ de bataille. Le silence et la poussière envahisse l'endroit, désormais froid et noir. ___________________________  
  
Chaque jour un peu plus de crimes, de sang, mais plus de bonheur aussi; je l'ai trouvé, ma sirène, ma muse, ma perle rare. Ashley. C'est grâce à elle que j'ai survécu; j'ai cru que j'allais mourir, mais grâce à elle j'ai tenu. Elle me donne envie de devenir chaque jour meilleur pour devenir LE meilleur.; pour devenir celui qui pourra lui donner tout ce qu'elle souhaite. Elle m'aime telle que je suis et grâce à elle j'ai mûrit. Et elle vient de me faire le plus beau des cadeaux. Elle me l'a annoncé tout à l'heure, elle s'est apprrochée timidement de moi et me l'a dit, elle m'a prit les mains, les serrant de toutes ses forces et m'a annoncé que j'étais père. PAPA!!! Elle est enceinte de près de deux mois, ma puce, c'était ça qu'elle voulait me dire; comment lui dire qu'après tout ce qu'elle a fait elle me surprend toujours, chaque jour à ses côtés est un moment innoubliable. Je croyais que j'étais au comble du bonheur et voilà, j'apprends que je vais devenir papa. Quoi de plus magnifique? Quoi de plus magique? Je ne pense plus avec ma tête quand elle est là mais avec mon coeur. Je lui dois mon bonheur, mes sourires, ma fierté de devenir quelqu'un d'important, un homme responsable, un père heureux. Et je lui dois plus, encore plus, je lui dois ma vie, je lui donne ma vie. Que dire de plus sinon que je l'AIME de tout mon corps juqu'au plus profond de âme. ____________________________  
  
Ca y'est c'est terminé. J'ai eu la plus grosse peur de ma vie; j'étais effrayé; je ne veux plus jamais revivre cela. C'est la première fois que j'ai eu si peur. Et pourtant il me semble que des situations parfois plus dangeureuses se sont présentées à moi; alors pourquoi? Peut-être était-ce à cause de Lyssi, ma déesse. Je l'aime trop pour pouvoir la perdre; j'ai eu peur de ne plus la revoir, de ne plus pouvoir lui dire que je l'aime; et oui je l'aime; c'est une première après Nicole. Mais Klariss a changé ma vie, mon caractère, mes attitudes; et elle est toujours à mes côtés, comme en ce moment dans cette chambre. Et je veux passer le reste de ma vie à ses côtés, c'est d'ailleur ce que je viens de lui demander. Et oui Bosco demandant à une fille, pardon, une femme, de l'épouser! Incroyable mais vrai. Je n'avais jamais considéré l'amour comme cela avant, comme quelque chose d'important; je ne m'imaginais pas pouvoir tenir à une femme à ce point et pourtant... Les femmes ne me servaient que d'amusement, je ne les considérais pas, seulement comme une aventure d'un soir. Et puis elle est arrivée, elle m'a changé, ma Klariss, je l'aime et elle me le rend. Elle l'a accepté, ma proposition. Je sais qu'une chambre d'hopital n'est pas le lieu idéal mais cela a t-il vraiment de l'importance? Ce qui est désormais important pour moi est d'être à ses côtés. L'amour est comme un ouragan il déchaîne les passions et provoque un raz-de-marée. Mais c'est le plus beau raz-de-marée auquel je n'ai jamais assisté.  
  
THE END 


End file.
